lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre Beaumont
Pierre Beaumont 'is the ''Gendarme ''character of Bellum Bestiae series that will be playable with the Knight, Thomas Montague. Bios Bellum Bestiae Pierre is a ''gendarme of King Louis XII, also known as the "Father of the People," and one of the best his king ever recruited. One day, he receives an order from his king to go out and save France from the threat of Damoclus and his demonic forces. Ever dedicated to his land and its people, Pierre happily accepts this task, in spite of the countless dangers it comes with. Movelist Ars Specialis * '''Précipiter Sabrer (Rushing Slash): Pierre spins, then dashes towards his opponent, slashing them. Meter Burn adds another slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Répéte du Poignarder (Repeating Stab): Pierre stabs at his opponent five times with his rapier. Meter Burn adds three forward sword thrusts, the third one being longer than the first two. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Croissant Épée (Crescent Sword): Pierre slashes downwards, creating a crescent-shaped projectile that rapidly travels towards his opponent. Meter Burn makes the crescent bigger, but slower. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Poignarder Plongée (Diving Stab): Pierre points his rapier towards his opponent, quickly descending towards them at a down-right angle. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, he jumps into the air again and performs another down-right rushing stab. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) Ars Bestiae * Le Rodéo: Pierre turns into his horse form and launches his opponent into the air with his head, and they remain airborne for 4 seconds until they land behind beast!Pierre, who then proceeds to back-kick them across the arena before turning back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Galop Descendant (Descending Gallop): Pierre shape-shifts into his horse form and lands down on his opponent with a powerful galloping stomp, causing a hard knockdown, then shape-shifts back to human form post-move. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Spins his rapier three times, followed by a thrust * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Spinning rapier thrust Pierre slashes his opponent once horizontally, once vertically, and twice diagonally. Afterwards, in preparation for one final, heavy blow, he holds his rapier at ¾ of arm's reach for 3 seconds and declares, "Es-tu prêt pour ce?" ("Are you prepared for this?"), then performs a spinning rapier thrust, turning into his horse form as he does so, with said thrust becoming a powerful back-kick that explodes the losing combatant into six cut-up pieces. Once the Percute Ultimum is finished, Pierre changes back to human form and spins his rapier in front of him once before planting it into the arena floor. Sequences Battle Intro Pierre runs into the battlefield in his horse form, then shape-shifts back into his human form and swings his rapier twice and twirls once, declaring, "En garde! C'est pour le roi et le pays!" ("On your guard! This is for king and country!"), before going into his fighting stance. Match Point Pierre spins his rapier in front of him twice and plants it into the arena floor, saying, "Next time, drop not your guard.", before pulling it out and going into his fighting stance again. Victory Pose Pierre does three rapier thrusts at different angles, with the third, middle one being longer than the first two, saying, "Les gendarmes never lose...", then twirls and points his sword towards his defeated and off-screen opponent, saying, "Which you did for challenging one!" Arcade Bellum Bestiae Prologue: The tale of Gendarme, Pierre Beaumont (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Pierre at King Louis XII's throne room pointing his rapier at the camera, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Pierre Beaumont is the son of Maurice Beaumont, a retired gendarme of King Louis XI, also known as "Louis the Prudent," and his wife, Gisèle. Ten years ago, when he was but 18, Pierre trained so hard in the art of the rapier that his father allowed him to be recruited by the "Father of the People," King Louis XII, into his gendarme army, much to the envy of his inferior older sister, Charlotte. Some time later, the horse spirit, Equus, recognized his potential as a member of his king's military forces and entered his body, and Pierre became his physical host from that point on. Now, in 1501, Pierre has received an order from his king to seek out Damoclus and defend France and all other lands from his demonic forces. Mirror Match (Quest Mode) (Pierre is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Pierre for the real one to fight) * King Louis XII (voiced by Rene Auberjonois): (sitting on his throne with his wife, Anne of Brittany, standing at his side) Pierre, I forbid you to be tempted by this sort of trickery. 'Tis absolutely demonic in nature! * Pierre: Worry not, Votre Majesté (Your Majesty). I shall be rid of it and, as you ordered, whoever is behind the double of me which only recently emerged. (turning to face mirror!Pierre) Never will you attempt to impersonate a gendarme of the House of Valois, so long as I am around! (Both Pierres draw their swords and shields and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Pierre: Impersonate? Absurdité (nonsense)! I am a true gendarme! Accept that truth, or face the death penalty. Destined Battle - vs. Thomas Montague (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Pierre and Thomas stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Pierre: He from a land whose men we fought in the time of Joan of Arc shall make for an interesting opponent. * Thomas: If 'tis a duel you desire... May the best of his country win... in a two-man reenactment of history! (Pierre and Thomas go into their fighting stances.) * Pierre: I hope that you are well-prepared for what I shall do. * Thomas: I most certainly will be... cheese-breath. Sub-Boss Battle - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Thomas is down on one knee and one hand.) * Pierre: Now, are you prepared to surrender? I know that I am not, and never have been. * Thomas: You know what? Forgive me... (gets back up) for bringing up national stereotypes about your people to your face. (holds out his hand) * Pierre: Excuses acceptées, mon brave homme. (Apology accepted, my good man.) (A fiery portal materializes beneath Pierre's feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Thomas: Just a warning, Pierre. I would avoid portals leading to other realms, were I you. (Six seconds later, we cut to Pierre in Torturex's home stage, the Infernal Torture Chamber.) Pierre: Sacré bleu! Exactly where have I been transported? Damoclus: Welcome to Infernus, mortal. Or, as they say where you come from... bienvenue. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Pierre: No demon who dares challenge my king's military forces shall live to tell the tale! (readies his rapier) Final Boss Battle - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Pierre has defeated Torturex) What is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that cheese-eating surrender monkey myself! * Pierre: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his rapier strapped to his back) I have a bad feeling about this... And I do mean REALLY bad. * Damoclus: (approaching Pierre) Pierre Beaumont, chosen by your father, Maurice Beaumont, over your four-years-older sister, Charlotte, for he thought no woman should ever be a gendarme, to serve in the military forces of the current king of your land, Louis XII, the one they call... the "Father of the People." For a man who comes from a land as worthless as yours... you display great courage against the odds. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Pierre: Damoclus? That name sounds so familiar to me... I have come to rid the world of you and your demonic forces, as ordered by my king. * Damoclus: He was a fool to send you to trespass in my domain... and so will you be to come to prevent me from creating darkness and chaos in the world. * Pierre: You dare mockery of my country at my expense? France, the land where I was born, is a great and noble one, something all of us pride ourselves on! * Damoclus: France will fall to my demonic forces, and the rest of the world will as well. * Pierre: I doubt that will be likely. Au nom de mon roi (in the name of my king), Louis XII... (going into his fighting stance) I shall vanquish you and your demonic forces, so that all of France may rest easy! * Damoclus: You think you, a gendarme, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) After winning against Damoclus in his primary form * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! Ending * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere gendarme? * Pierre: Task fulfilled, chose mauvaise (evil thing). I bid unto you and your demonic forces... au revoir (goodbye)! (performs a spinning rapier thrust on Damoclus, stabbing him) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (We cut to Pierre, back home in France, at King Louis XII's throne room where he is being congratulated by both him and Anne of Brittany.) As ordered by his king, Pierre, not one to allow Damoclus to get the better of him, effortlessly vanquished the malevolent demon lord and saved not only France, but also all other lands, from a most unfortunate fate. Upon Pierre's return to his castle, both King Louis XII and his wife, Anne of Brittany, were very proud of him for his heroic deed. (Pierre is then seen clashing swords with an older Caucasian woman with short black hair in a pink, fuchsia, and red headband, a provocative, midriff-baring black and off-white top, a brown belt with copper rings and buttons on the front, gloves and high-heel boots of the same color as the belt, and maroon knee-length pants with white stripes, and they stare angrily at one another in mid-clash.) However, France did not remain safe from outside threats for long, for the gendarme's king informed him of another threat to France: his own sister, who, shunned by their parents, who instead favored Pierre, had defected to piracy, for she was infuriated about being disallowed to serve in Louis XII's military forces. Dismayed at her decision, the younger sibling of the two challenged her to a duel to determine whether he was still the favorite child of the Beaumont family. Did You Know? * Pierre's in-game voice actor, Alan Tudyk, has voice-acted in nearly every Disney Animated Canon movie since Wreck-It Ralph. Not only that, he's also the voice actor of Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen in most DC media he appears in, as well as K-2SO in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * It's not just Pierre's king, Louis XII, appearing in his Quest Mode story, you can see his wife, Anne of Brittany, there as well. * There's a Sequel Hook in his ending, with Pierre's inferior older sister, Charlotte Beaumont, making an appearance as the next threat to France that Pierre's king informs him of, and she's now a piratess! Expect her to join the playable roster of Bellum Bestiae II if I ever announce one. Category:Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Humans